And Love Said No
by Chocolate Boy
Summary: Stefan was the recovering Ripper. Damon was the lovelorn selfish brother. Lea James was the girl caught between the two. But who has time to think about love triangles when you're in debt to a mass murdering Original Hybrid with one terrible temper? Stefan/OC/Damon
1. Klaus Mikaelson Must Die!

**Hello, hello! This right here is the sequel to my OC/Salvatore Brothers/Elena story, "Cold Black Days." You don't have to read the first one to understand this story at all. Just know that Stefan and Lea (my OC) are Klaus' pets and have been for a while now. Oh... and Damon has skipped town. **

**By the way, the title may change. It's the only thing I found fitting and it's three in the morning soooo...**

"**And Love Said No" **

**Chapter 1 – Klaus Mikaelson Must Die**

So much blood stained the marble flooring in the Mikaelson household that I couldn't make out which was mine and which was Stefan's any longer.

Griping at the wound beneath my tattered and sanguine soaked shirt, I clambered over to Stefan's fallen body with little finesse. I grit through the agonizing pain that was enough to kill most, because making sure the maimed vampire marinating in a pool of blood was more important that my own safety.

"Stefan," I whimpered, voice weak and barely audible. My hand reached out to grab ahold of him only to fall short as he recoiled away.

"Get out of here, Lea," he groaned, chest heaving as his body suffered from the werewolf venom overtaking his body. Sweat layered his skin the sickly color corpses transitioned took after decomposition took place. "Save yourself."

"And leave you here to die?" That wasn't going to happen. I couldn't live with myself knowing I left him for dead. "We're in this together."

We sold our souls to Klaus for each other, we spent the past five months doing his bidding together, and we'd fucking die together.

"And so end's the tragic tale of the star crossed lovers," Klaus said, sauntering down the staircase that led to the bloody ballroom we just battled twenty-plus hybrids in. "Except Elena is actually Stefan's star crossed lover. You, Lea, are just the pathetic knock off."

Klaus may have been the reason we were in this situation, but he was also the remedy to it all.

"Fucking do something, Klaus," I cried through the pain, clutching Stefan's trembling body in my arms. I hated the man, but I had to put my ego aside for Stefan's sake. "Please."

Klaus gave a psychotic smile, eyeing us like prized possessions. He didn't even pretend to seem concerned. He traipsed over to our fallen bodies, frolicking through the puddles of blood like he was in a field of peonies and baby's breath. "In exchange for what, my love? What have you to offer me of use? You and the Little Ripper are both mine."

"Go to hell," Stefan coughed, globs of crimson spilling from his mouth.

"I expect you'll be visiting soon before I will. Especially if those bites aren't tended to and soon." Klaus said. "Promise to not forget of me and do send me a postcard."

Lids becoming heavy, body and resolve weakening, I closed my eyes and leaned a bit more onto Stefan to relieve some pain. "Please just give him your blood and fix this."

"In exchange for?" Klaus asked. "I'm not one for favors."

There wasn't much time left until I gave into my body's urges. The more time wasted meant the deadlier the deal between us all. "We'll do anything."

"'Anything' has quite the broad meaning." Smoothing away my matted hair, Klaus sighed happily. "I suppose weaning yourselves off vervain will be enough. I like to keep my pets compellable."

Biting my lip, I stifled a moan of protest to his wishes. Vervain was the only thing fully preventing us from being his slaves. Without it we were royally fucked.

"Tick tock goes the metaphorical clock, my darling." Kicking Stefan's shell of a body, Klaus chuckled. "Don't want the Little Ripper to tucker out too much."

"Deal," I cried. "No more vervain."

Klaus kneeled down beside me, careful no to sully his clothes too much, and offered me a freshly punctured wrist drizzling with the cure to all our problems. I reluctantly latched onto his flesh, letting his warm blood fill me. Klaus may have been a vile and evil man, but his blood was the fucking holy grail. It was dark and malevolent, swelling with rage and murderous tendencies, but tasted like clove and spices roasting over a cackling flame. My nails dug into his arm, pulling him closer to me in desperation for more.

"Good girl," he cooed into my ear. He held me close, shielding me from anymore harm - as if he didn't give me the schematics that led to the Lion's den. "I know, I know, those hybrids can be nasty buggers when they desire. They won't be back, I promise."

Tossing away his arm once I was finished with him, I scooted away as he fed Stefan. I shielded my shame with my hands, hiding my face from the two before me. Maybe I should've just given up and died. At least in death I would've been rid of the torture.

"Lea, I'm so sorry." Stefan pulled me into his embrace. I buried my head into his chest, suppressing everything inside of me that wanted to bawl into shirt.

Stefan didn't give me empty promises of how this would all be okay, or how he'd fix this. We both knew those would've been lies. Instead he let silence overtake us both because there weren't any words in any language that could've made this better. The only thing keeping me sane was that I wasn't alone. Stefan would be there to hold my hand, wipe away my tears, and comfort me when I needed him.

"Are we finished with the touching moment?" Klaus yawned from afar. "Honestly, you both have been through this for five months now. Are you both not conditioned yet?" He didn't give us time to answer him. "Come now, both you clean yourselves up. There's a witch in Boston I need tortured."

Ripping myself from Stefan, I went to march over to that asshole hybrid before stopping myself. I may have been healed and visibly unharmed, but one false move and Klaus would've sicked his mutts on us again.

"Can we do that tomorrow night?" Stefan took a different approach and asked politely. "We're both a little shaken up from everything that's just happened."

"No," Klaus said, voice cold and indifferent to what we went through. "Meet me at Mystic Grill in an hour or Lea will be the witch getting tortured."

**. . . **

**Don't know where this is going or how quickly I'll be able to update, unfortunately. I do hope that this was a good first chapter and wasn't lackluster. Do be kind enough to tell me what you think if ya wanna. **

**Question: How have you all been enjoying the new season of VD?**

**It's been the best season since season 2. I'm glad there's no Mikaelsons in the show, it made it too congested. I will say that I hate the Originals though and that show needs to get canceled. **

**Tata for now. **


	2. I Hate Birds

**These chappies are so short - I can't help it. **

Chapter 2 - I Hate Birds

"Take your dress off."

Stefan softly shut the door behind us, careful not to make too much noise. A needy moan slipped out of him as our entangled bodies waded through the darkness of my room.

"Can't," I breathed, mind malfunctioning at the feel of his fingertips skimming beneath the hem of my dress. Tugging at the ends of his hair, I was fighting a losing battle to make even the slightest protest. Stefan made saying a simple sentence the impossible. "Caroline. House. Graduation party."

I was not about to risk missing a second of Caroline's graduation party. Or the fact that my entire family would most likely hear us bone.

"I don't remember asking." His lips broke from mine on a mission to find new areas to explore. "Take it off."

For a split second my mind and body were willing and ready to do just as Stefan ordered me to. I was going to give him what he wanted and I was going to take exactly what I deserved. Fuck getting caught.

"Lea, have you seen my-ohmygawdI'msosorry!"

Abort fucking mission.

My sister of all people barged into the room unannounced. Liv's high-heels scuffled against the hard wood floors before she came to a screeching halt. She didn't even take a full step in.

Everything became so quiet. Frighteningly so. I could feel everyone's mind swarming with thoughts. I could hear Stefan's not-so-soft breathing and Liv, she wasn't breathing at all.

"Guys," Liv said, taking a knife to the thick tension. "What're you two doing in the dark."

You couldn't tell me my heart didn't break the speed of light by how fast it shot out of my chest. Anxiety hollowed my stomach like acid. The thought of throwing up had me feeling woozy and even in the blackness the room was still spinning.

Luckily Stefan came up with an excuse.

"Lea and I were just playing hide and seek."

What kind of fucking answer?

Coughing, Stefan removed his hand from between my legs. "I found her."

"Oh this is hilarious, baby sis." Liv flicked on the lights. I had to shield my eyes partially from the drastic change in brightness, but more so to cover up my embarrassment. "At least someone's getting some. And I like Stefan, he's cool."

Stefan smiled. "Thank you."

"Are you out of your mind?" I scoffed. "We were telling ghost stories."

Grinning out of her mind, Liv leaned against the doorway and placed her hand against her barely-there hip. "I am going to blackmail you so hard."

Very quickly, I spat out a spell that caused my sister to forget everything that she saw. It wasn't that I was ashamed of my relationship with Stefan, we just thought it'd be a lot less awkward on the everyone (Elena) if we kept the PDA to a minimum. It eliminated the messiness.

Not to mention that we didn't really know what to make of our relationship. We were more than friends, but nothing that a facebook status could describe.

"Anybody know what's going on right now?" Liv asked, scratching the back of her head. Her eyes were squinted and dazed as if she'd just woken up from a good night's sleep. "Why are we all just chilling it in your room?"

Stefan side-eyed me, slowly shaking his head at my actions before giving a curt smile. "Lea wanted your opinion on her dress."

"Oh," Cocking her head, Liv examined my body like a Med. Student does a cadaver. My sister wasn't a fashonista by any means, but when any opportunity to take a jab at my self-confidence arose, she'd mount that shit like a jockey does their horse. I could only bit my tongue and let it happen. "You look cute."

Wow. She actually proved me wrong.

"Except you don't fill out the bust that well. And your green hair doesn't go with the pattern of your dress. And you should wear flats because you know heels are your enemy. But other than that, you're beautiful."

And just like that, my confidence was shattered into irretrievable pieces. I rubbed the sides of my head and counted to ten. Partially because I didn't want to call my lovely sister out of her name, also because I didn't want anyone to see me cry.

"Well I think she's flawless." Stefan kissed my head and I couldn't melted. "I'll be waiting in the car, Lea." He joined my sister at the door, ushering her out of my room and he followed behind.

As soon as I heard the _click _of the door closing, I let loose a hard, guttural sigh. I flopped onto my bed and sunk deeply into it. Throw pillows and a lush comforter swallowed me whole and I reveled in the few moments of peace and quiet I had.

Lord knew they wouldn't last very long.

"Hey." Cracking open the door, Stefan popped only his head inside. "We're finishing what we started tonight."

"Really, you came back in here just to tell me that?"

"I'm a gentleman and thought it would be polite to forewarn you. Sue me."

"Goodbye, Stefan."

"Fine. Kick me out."

Five minutes was all I wanted to free my mind. To really let everything set in. That I'd graduated from four years of hell, that I didn't know what the future brought because I hadn't applied to college, and that my summer would be spent being Klaus' bitch.

"_Caw." _

A slow shiver slinked up my spine and I gripped my stomach. Like being sucker-punched in the gut, the wind was knocked out of me. I sat up in disbelief and searched my room like horrified girl checks her room for monsters. I had to have been imagining things.

My palms grew clammy and cold with sweat once I saw all the validation I needed.

A black crow.

**C . B . D**

**Yeeeah, still don't know where this is headed. Hopefully I'll figure it out soon. Hope these chapters are good though.**

**Are Stefan and Lea together? They were making out pretty hard.**

**Is Damon back? Is that what that crow means? **

**Who knows. **

**Smell ya later. Thanks for reading. **


	3. O Brother, Where Art Thou?

**Chapter 3 – O Brother, Where Art Thou?**

There was something troubling Lea, of that Stefan was sure.

He couldn't place his finger on it – but something disturbed her after he left her bedroom. She rested against a wall hidden from most of the graduates filling Caroline's house. Her eyes focused in on the drink she'd been nursing and she was practically a statue – she hadn't moved from her spot for the past thirty minutes.

"Hey there, wallflower."

Elena Gilbert stepped into Stefan's view. She gave a warmhearted smile before pushing a curly lock of hair from her face. "Why the long face?"

Oh, it was nothing – he was just the slave of a psychopathic hybrid and his not-so girlfriend was keeping something secret from him.

"Nothing," he said, giving his own fake smile. "Just a little caught up in the moment."

Elena's face softened. She placed a hand on her heart and she sighed pleasantly. "You're just as sad to graduate as the rest of us are, aren't you?"

Not really. He'd graduated a plethora of times, he kind of knew the drill.

"What can I say?" Wagging his finger at her, Stefan curtly nodded. "Guilty as charged."

"Aww." She hugged him. "I'm going to miss this too. In a few months we're all going to be in college – I don't know, it's a weird feeling. I'm a vampire, I'm going to live forever, but I'm still growing up."

"Don't worry, just make sure Caroline doesn't go too overboard decorating the dorm and everything will be fine. You have friends to see you through."

"Like you."

A pregnant pause swept away their conversation. Stefan tried to speak, but was at a loss for words. He couldn't think of a way to erase the awkwardness between them, but silence was even worse. "Elena-"

"Listen, Stefan-"

"Look-"

"I'm-"

"You cheated on me with my brother." The words had flew from his lips before he had a moment to get ahold of himself. Five months had passed and admitting it didn't become any easier. "And you lied to me about it."

"I know." Nodding, Elena casted her shameful gaze anywhere but him. At least she felt badly. "I fucked up. Big time. But please, I want us to go back to the way we used to be. We don't even talk anymore. You don't miss me? Not even a little?"

Of course he missed her. For two years Stefan foolishly tricked himself into believing that Elena was 'The One'. That she was the silver lining in his miserable life. But their so-called storybook love ended once she spread her legs to Damon. Hell, he couldn't blame it solely on her – even beore then Stefan had a blooming fondness of Elena's former bestie.

Shit. Stefan had almost forgotten about Lea.

He could've punched a hole into the wall once seeing that Lea wasn't where he last saw her. Wiping his hands over his face to shield the world from seeing his frustrations, Stefan swore to himself. How could he have been so careless?

"I'll be right back."

He frantically scavenged all over Caroline's house, searching for any sign of the woman. He would've followed her sugar-and-spice smell had she not done a spell that eliminated all traces of her scent. There wasn't a green haired woman amongst the crowd and Stefan couldn't help but grow fearful of what may have happened to her. He was becoming more and more certain that Klaus had something to do with this.

But as he barged into Caroline's bedroom unannounced, Stefan rolled his eyes at the disgusting sight that'd burned into his retinas.

For once, this didn't have anything to do with Klaus. This was a completely different brand of evil.

Damon Salvatore.

"Caroline should really nix the stuffed animals," Damon said. He'd made himself at home in the room. His body stretched across the length of Caroline's bed as if he were no stranger to the mattress. Resting against his stomach, clutched between his fingers, was a pink penguin. "They're a mood killer. At least for me they are. Who knows what that fleabag Tyler is into."

Stefan was the reasonable one, but snapping his brother's neck was as tempting as that apple was for Eve. The rage that'd sweltered inside of him was put on hold. "Where the fuck is Lea?"

"Stefan! The language!" Damon chided, covering the Penguin's ears with his hands. "You need a bar of soap."

The wood of the threshold was beginning to splinter from how ruthless Stefan's grip had become. He'd had no patience as of lately. "Damon-"

"Relax, brother, you look like shit. All that worrying isn't good for you." Damon grinned a pleased, crooked smile. "Lea's safe and sound following the crow I sent to bother her."

This explained her sketchy mood. She'd fallen prey to Damon's ridiculous crow trick and wanted answers.

Stefan's shoulders grew a little heavy and fell into a slight slouch at the realization that Lea had kept something from him. He understood why she didn't say anything, but dammit, they'd survived Klaus for five months, she could've told him about Damon possibly being back.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

Damon shrugged his shoulders and tossed the stuffed animal aside. "History shows you all can't go a full month without trouble rapping at your chamber door. I've been gone for nearly half a year, I know someone needs my help."

"Since when were you the helping type?" Stefan half-laughed. "Sarcasm and stealing your brother's girlfriend don't necessarily count."

"Bitter are we? You're with Lea now, why are we harping on old news?"

"That was a terrible way of asking if she's my girlfriend."

He didn't even know.

"I don't give a damn what your relationship status is with that slut. I'm here to save your life."

"Why do you give a damn?"

"Because I'm your brother!" Damon appeared before Stefan, rage and passion dancing in his eyes. Stefan stared slack-jawed and let him continue. "Because I'm your brother and while I've vowed to make your life a living hell, that doesn't mean I'm just ready to see you die yet. If you want to start a war with Klaus, his brothers, his hybrids, the fucking world, I'm gonna be by your side to see you through. Got it?"

Stefan was taken aback by his brother's revelation. He'd heard many heart-filled speeches from Damon but this seemed his most sincere. He may have been a dick, hell, he'd always been one, but those five months really had seemed to change him for the better.

This was all Stefan wanted – to actually feel like Damon was his brother rather than his enemy.

But the warm feeling didn't last. It never did.

Stefan didn't even get a chance to say a word before Damon's true self had returned with a vengeance.

He broke into a full fit of laughter. Doubling over, tears brimming his eyes, Damon gripped Stefan's shoulder for support. He choked on his own chuckles and even standing seemed impossible.

"Really, you fell for that? Brother, you still haven't realized I hate you?" Damon snorted. "Come on, buy me a drink. Give me a good welcome back party."

Humiliation and hate eating away at Saint Stefan, he finally gave way to his urges and did what he wanted to do since seeing that smug face of his brother's.

He'd snapped Damon's neck plenty, and each time he felt a weight lift off his shoulders. It was better than any stress reliever.

As his brother's body collapsed to the ground, Stefan sighed. If you squinted, you may have been able to detect a hint of a smile.

"Welcome back."

**A . L . S . N**

**Starting to figure out how this story is gonna be. Oh Yeah. **

**Question: What are your thoughts on Silas, Qetsiyah, and Amara. **

**Chilllllllld, I loved all three of them characters. Really dug me some Silas. Could write a fanfiction on him if I wanted. Or y'all could recommend me a good Silas/OC story! **

**Next Chapter: Lemon! For those who don't know that's Lea and Damon.**


	4. Romeo and Juliet Had It Coming

**Two years I've been planning on this damn chapter. It's about time I got to write it. Nothing like how I envisioned, but still, I'm glad I got it out my head.**

**Chapter 5 – Romeo and Juliet Had It Coming**

There were literally thousands of books encompassing every wall in the Salvatore Study, and yet none offered tips on how to prepare dead crow.

Yeah, that's right, I killed that pesty fucking black bird of Damon's. And I made sure Damon felt every agonizing bit of its death. The two were linked together somehow, Damon should've known that I would've done it just because I could.

The tips of my fingers whispered across aged bindings of literature littering shelves. Dust stained my hands grey and I couldn't help but wonder just how long the books had been sitting there - or which book belonged to which Salvatore. At what felt like the right moment I stopped, pulling out the book I'd landed on. I opened to a random page and read away.

"_Ay me! for aught that I could ever read, Could ever hear by tale or history, The course of true love never did run smooth..."_

Ugh. Shakespeare. Gross. This definitely belonged to Stefan.

"Those lips that Love's own hands did make." My heart leaped into my throat, stifling the small scream that wanted to set itself free. I fumbled to keep Shakespeare from falling out my grasp, but Damon Salvatore's barely-there touch caressing my lips made me weak at the knees instantly. "Breathed forth the sound that said, 'I hate'."

The blues of his eyes shimmered like stars while his lips gave way to a smirk that was far to sensual for its own good. I would've knocked it away had I not been too busy swooning. Slowly guiding the book from my lifeless fingers, Damon whispered his words like a gentle breeze. "That doesn't belong to you."

Think, Lea, think! Don't just stand there gawking at him like a fangirl at Comi-Con.

"Konnichiwa,"I squeezed from my lungs what little breath I could. God dammit that was so stupid to say. It was all I could muster. "How was Tokyo?"

"Lonely." He tugged my body closer into his. Where had Shakespeare gone? I thought he was holding that.

A bird flapping around in its cage had nothing compared to my heart pounding against my chest. "Miss me?"

Damon gave a laugh that made me feel foolish for asking. "I'd answer, but I'd rather show you."

His snake of a tongue quickly flicked over his lips that were slowly coming closer and closer to my own. Dangerously so. We'd only kissed twice in our two year long relationship and I still vividly remembered how they made me feel giddy like a child, but whole like a woman. One more wouldn't hurt.

His lips hardly bushed against mine before he stilled completely. I hadn't noticed my eyes had closed until they were fluttering open at the sound of his familiar condescending laughter. I could've shriveled up and died because of it. I was so stupid.

"How's Stefan's bed?"

Oh my god. Stefan. I'd forgotten about him completely.

Snatching myself from that evil conniving dickhead, I snapped back into my senses. The fucker standing in front of me didn't care about anyone but himself and we weren't friends in the slightest. How could I have forgotten?

"Warm." I smiled. "Fulfilling. Secure."

Sure, Stefan and I hadn't had sex, but that didn't mean Damon had to know.

"I'm glad you're happy with him. He clearly was the better Salvatore for you."

"He was the only Salvatore in the running," I said. "You were never a consideration."

"Good." Damon nodded slightly. "I'm happy for you."

What.

"Huh?"

"So long as you're happy, I'm happy." He turned his back to me and walked away like our conversation bored him. "One of us deserves it."

"Hey!" I shouted. "Wait up!"

This was not how I imagined our reunion transpiring. I had my entire I-Hate-You speech and Super Saiyan Punch ready for him. But now I was actually following him like a lost puppy. I wanted to talk to him.

"So that's it," I heaved, resting my hands on my knees to catch my breath once we finally entered his room. Damon didn't bother paying me any attention as he began unpacking one of the many suitcases on his ginormous bed. His indifference only made me want to bother him more. "We're not gonna fight, cuss each other out, nothing?"

Placing one of his many black cotton shirts into a mahogany drawer, Damon shrugged a shoulder. "Excuse me if I don't seem that interested in petty arguments, but if you have something to get off your chest them I'm all ears."

I pouted. I did have something to get off my chest. Five fucking months worth of anger and sadness towards him had been brewing, but I couldn't even tell him about himself because he'd decided to play nice.

Fuck that. I knew Damon Salvatore and he never 'played nice'.

"What's the catch?"

"Elaborate."

"You never act like this. You only care about your benefit and I know you're concocting something diabolical in that cauldron of a brain of yours. You can give up the act."

"You're funny." Finally he turned to me, invading my personal space once again as he slid my way. "Did you think I'd be pining over you even after you made your choice?"

He did with Elena.

I didn't back down from him. He wasn't going to intimidate me just because he was taller and capable of killing me before I could blink. Fuck that.

"_You_ left _me_ remember?" I spat. It still hurt to say it even after all this time. Damon had abandoned me and didn't give not a single fuck about how I felt. "You made the choice for the both of us."

"Aww, did I hurt your feelings?" Damon feigned remorse. His fake frown quickly gave way to a horrible laugh that made me sick. "Oh well, you'll live."

That falcon punch I'd been saving was quickly cashed. Pure instinct had taken over when I hit him and adrenaline surged through me like I should've been a professional boxer.

Except I hadn't hit him at all.

Damon stopped it with ease.

"Fuck youuuu."

"You have Stefan for that now."

"Why are you here?" I snarled.

"Don't worry, I'm not staying for long," he said. "Just here to save your life then I'll be out of that ugly green hair of yours."

"Don't talk about my hair like that, Stefan loves it."

He rolled his eyes. "He should it's his favorite color."

"What do you mean you're going to save my life? I don't need saving."

"Yeah, you kind of do. You and my brother are both Klaus' chew toys. Let's not pretend."

How'd he find out? Was it that obvious?

"So what. I didn't ask for your help. Stefan and I are just fine."

We were the farthest thing from the word. Eons away.

"It's okay you don't want to admit it. We all knew I'd be the one to put an end to this anyway. I'm the only one who gets things done." He sounded so sure of himself, but I refused to believe him. I'd put my trust in Damon too many times only to get let down. But there was a twinge of hope inside me that wanted to hang onto his every word. I hated myself for wanting to believe him as much as he believed himself. "You can live out the rest of your fairytale with my brother afterwards. Trust me, I'm not trying to get in the way of that."

"You can't kill Klaus, you know that. Our only chance of that were those white oak stakes and they're destroyed."

"That's what I thought too," he said. "Until now."

"What?"

"Never underestimate the Japs, Lea."

"What?"

Damon crouched to the floor, yanking a black duffle bag from beneath his bed. He unzipped it and opened it just enough for me to see what was inside.

My eyes damn near exploded from my sockets at what I saw. There was no fucking way this was real.

I finally allowed myself to feel and a rush of relief came over it. This was all about to be over, thanks to Damon.

"Come on, I want to hear you say it." He smiled, matching my own growing grin. He nudged my shoulder. "You love me."

Picking up the white oak stake in his bag, I exhaled. "Let's kill the bastard."

**A . L . S . N**

**Long time no see between the two. Guess we know what Damon was doing while he was away. **

**Let me know what you think. **

**Question – Lefan or Lemon?**

**Next Chapter – Damon, Stefan, Lea. **


End file.
